valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Stanchek (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | Status = | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = The Renegades | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) David Lapham (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Peter Stanchek is one of the most powerful psiots alive, considered the only one whose powers rival Toyo Harada. He is the only psiot with the ability to "activate" latent powers in others, and one of only three known psiots born activated. Having powerful psionic abilities from an early age lead him to a lifetime of homelessness, drug abuse, and misdiagnosed mental illness. Peter is the only known psiot with the ability to activate other potential psiots. History On Christmas day, eleven-year-old Peter accidentally put his father into a coma trying to activate his latent psionic abilities . Eventually Harada would attempt to recruit him to his Harbinger Foundation. Realizing Harada was morally corrupt, Stanchek went on the run with a group of other young psiots he activated calling themselves the Renegades. This group includes Charlene Dupre, Faith Herbert, John Torkelson, and the non-psiot Kris Hathaway. Stalinverse In the fake alternate reality created by Kazmir, Peter Stancheck works for the Soviet government by using his powers to force those not loyal to the government to kill themselves. Personality Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: '''Peter possesses an array of incredibly strong telepathic abilities, including but not limited to: ** '''Thought Projection: '''Through concentration, Peter can project his thoughts across vast distances. ** '''Mind Control ** Pathokinesis: '''Peter is capable of controlling and manipulating the emotions of those around him. ** '''Illusion Casting: '''He has been shown to create realistic psionic illusions at will. ** '''Mind Wipe: Peter can induce amnesia in other people. ** Mind Blasts * Telekinesis: '''Peter has the ability to levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. Although his upper limits of his powers have remained undisclosed, Peter has easily destroyed buildings, and levitated hundreds of tons of matter with relative ease. ** '''Psychokinetic Blasts ** Molecular Manipulation: '''Peter can sense and manipulate matter and energy on a molecular level. ** '''Force-Field Generation ** Flight: '''By levitating himself, Peter can fly at incredible speeds. * '''Teleportation: '''Peter can teleport himself and others to virtually any location, through sheer force of will. * '''Astral Projection: '''Peter can project his astral self onto the physical and/or astral plane of existence. * '''Precognition ** Postcognition: '''Peter has visions of various events in the past. * '''Power Activation * Psiots Detection: Peter can detect latent Psiots and activate them. Equipment Notes * Peter scored a 130 on a verbal IQ examination." * Joshua Dysart: "...youth with power is a complicated thing. Youth is visionary, youth is idealistic, but youth is also volatile. Peter Parker decided to do good, but what if he were a drug addict with mental health issues like this Peter?" Appearances Gallery Covers Harbinger Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 1 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|'Harbinger (Volume 2) #1' File:Harbinger Vol 2 1 Suayan Variant Textless.jpg|'Harbinger (Volume 2) #1' Harbinger Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 2 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|'Harbinger (Volume 2) #2' Harbinger Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 3 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg|'Harbinger (Volume 2) #3' Harbinger Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 11 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Wars Vol 1 3 Evans Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 18 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 21 Montoya Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) HR 002 VARIANT KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) HR 003 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) HR 004 VARIANT CHEUNG TEXTLESS.png|' ' ( ) HR 008 COVER-B RIVAS-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-3 001.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-4 001.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-5 001.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-5 002.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-23 001.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-24 001.jpg Peter Stanchek Harbinger-v2-24 002.jpg Peter surprise.png Peter Stanchek Harbinger-Omegas-v1-2 001.jpg Quotes References External links * Peter Stanchek at Comic Book Database Category:Psiots Category:Harbingers Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Power Bestowal Category:Psiot Detection Category:Harbinger Renegades members